Yoga Class
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: I felt like an idiot. An idiot who somehow got sucked into going to a Yoga class downtown, with my girlfriend. -DxC Duncan-centric


I felt like an idiot. An idiot who _somehow_ got sucked into going to a Yoga class downtown, with my girlfriend.

And you better believe me, when I say that I sucked _ass _at it.

"Dammit! I'm not as flexible as all you freaks." I groaned after falling out of the position the Yoga instructor had labeled _Bridge Posture._

"Duncan! Shush!" Courtney hissed, blushing as the rest of the adults and teens in the class alike glared at me.

"Next position." The Yoga teacher, -who was a man in about his late forties, and was somehow still able to bend his body like no body's business- called out, ignoring my outburst.

I just sat on the uncomfortable rubber mat I was using, and watched Courtney lean forward with her butt in the air. Yoga may not have been my thing personally, but watching Courtney doing it, well, I suddenly remembered the reason I agreed to go with her in the first place. Getting to ogle her, plus keep any other guys in the class from doing the same._  
_

Feeling outrageously bored at watching all the other people with there butts in the air, I slid underneath Courtney stealthily, so I was directly under her stomach while she held her posture. I looked at her with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "What'cha doing?"

Noticing my current location, she scowled down at me, but made no attempt to move. I excepted her to rant on about how I was acting like some misbehaving child, but I guess she didn't want to start screaming at me in such a crowded place, so instead she settled with replying in a stiff tone, "The Downward Dog."

I pursed my lips, while examining her tanned form in the deep purple sports bra and thin black yoga pants she was wearing. _Damn_ she was sexy. "That sounds kind of dirty to me."

"Duncan, _everything_ sounds dirty to you." She said through clenched teeth, before gesturing with her chin back to his mat. "Now would you _please_ get out from under me?" Why did it sound like she was actually saying, _"Get your ass back on your own mat or I'm never speaking to you again!"_ or something to that effect?

"Aw, come on, Princess. That's no fun." I leaned up and brushed my lips against her bare stomach, -where she was extremely ticklish- causing a very girly and very shrill squeal to come from her mouth. Her disruption in concentration also made her collapse on top of me, in a painful heap, with her elbow ending up smacking me in the jaw. Though I'd bet money it was intentional.

All eyes were on us now, and I simply smirked, while Court glared daggers my way.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." The Teacher gruffly piped up, and Courtney's glare intensified. It was a type of glare that would probably make any other man fear for his life.

* * *

"Come on, Darling, cheer up!" I exclaimed once we exited the Yoga studio and were walking down the side-walk.

"Don't _even_ talk to me." She replied, voice low, and cold as ice. I internally cringed. Her cold demeanor was more painful that any harsh word or punch she could throw at me.

"Look, Court, I-"

"What did I _just _say?" She snapped, cutting me off. She sped up her pace, and began walking a bit faster, so she was now ahead of me.

Oh, so it was gonna be like _that,_ was it? I don't fucking _think_ so.

I was pissed off, now. And that, was when things always went from bad, to worse, with us.

Matching her pace in one quick stride, I reached out and grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face me. "What the fuck is your problem? You're getting so pissy over _nothing!_" I shouted, ignoring the strange looks we received from people passing by.

"You're making a scene, _as usual._ Stop it." She muttered quietly, though her voice was laced heavily with venom.

I dropped my hand from his shoulder, -after a small voice in my mind began telling me I was squeezing too hard- but I wasn't ready to back down. I was going to _stay_ mad at her this time. I _wasn't_ going to let her win.

But when she looked up at me with those big, onxy eyes, -that looked like were starting to get wet with tears- my whole determination crumbled into dust.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Princess." I whispered, placing both hands on the side of her face, before pecking her forehead lightly.

The corner of her lips pulled up into a half smile before she shoved both hands into my chest, effectively knocking me backward into a large puddle.

"That's for getting me kicked out, you big jerk!" She shouted, however, her eyes gleamed now with a playful nature that I didn't get to see too often.

So, grinning, I slowly stood up. "Oh, you better start running, cause when I catch you-"

"May I remind you that there are children around?" She cut me off, gestured to the children walking with Parents down the street, or some who were blatantly just standing and staring at the duo.

"Who said it was gonna be anything sexual?"

She scoffed. "Oh please, it's always something like that with you."

I smirked. "Well you're right. It was _really _sexual. So you better hope I don't catch you."

And with that, she took off running, laughter echoing down the block as I took off after her.

While I chased after her, a couple thoughts ran through my mind. -Though there wasn't much room in my head, for I was much to busy thinking about what I could do to her after I caught her- was Yoga what made her so good in bed?

...And I'd _love_ to try that Downward Dog position with her. With a few _minor _changes, of course. And possibly some whip cream.

* * *

**AN: LOL. Lovely ending, right? Yeah, sorry, It just didn't seem right without it. :P Review~!**


End file.
